


Immortals

by Elyeye



Category: Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), Super Junior
Genre: M/M, companies are friendly, i need my yemin, not really realistic but, omg, some leeteuk bashing, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyeye/pseuds/Elyeye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongwoon closed his eyes and hoped that when he opened them every insult thrown his way wouldn't hurt</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you really that dumb that you can't get hat move right?" yelled angry Leeteuk at Jongwoon who was panting, trying to chat his breath. He has been trying to learn choreography for 5 hours now without break. He didn't know how long would he be able continue without collapsing. He looked at other members for some help but they only laughed at him and it hurt more than he let on. Big happy family, right? Only before cameras and fans. Only ones who cared about him at least little were Kyuhyun, Donghae and to his big surprise Sungmin but what they could do against their hyungs.

"L..Lee..Leeteuk hyung. He needs a break." tugged Donghae at still raging leader's sleeve. Leeteuk turned to him and when he saw his big innocent eyes looking at him, he couldn't stay mad for long. He ruffled his hair with smile and nodded. With scowl he turned back to Jongwoon who still didn't catch his breath.

"Ok. For today it was enough but you better know it by tomorrow." and with that he signalized others and walked out with them.

When Jongwoon finally found his breath, they were already gone. Slowly he went to hifi system for remote control. He needed more practise, otherwise Leeteuk would kill him. He pressed play, closed his eyes and stared dancing. He danced better than before but still one move gave him trouble. He tried it again and again until he collapsed on the floor.

"Hyung, you can't overdo yourself like this." said worried Donghae and pressed cold bottle on his hyung's cheek startling him with it.

"Hae, what are you doing here?" asked he.

"We came to help you."

"We?"

"Yes. Me, Kyu and Min. They are getting something to eat. We, but mostly you will eat and then you will try again. You almost have it. From what I saw only problem is that you don't believe yourself. You can dance hyung. I know it." smiled Hae sweetly at his poor hyung who had adorable expression on his face. His hyung was so cute and it pained him to see others picking on him, including Hyukjae even when he begged him not to. He gave water bottle to Jongwoon who gladly accepted it and took big swing from it.

"Hae, you are too good to me. You know I can't dance. Everyone knows it."

"You can and you are very good at it." was heard from direction of the door where Kyuhyun and Sungmin stood with bags full of food in hands. Jongwoon turned around to look at them and they grinned at him.

"Come on, Jongwoon hyung. That octopus dance you do is hold and heart dance too." laughed Kyuhyun and Jongwoon blushed light shade of pink. 

"Let's eat and then we help you. You nearly have it. It's like Donghae said, you only have to believe in yourself." said Sungmin with smile and Jongwoon blushed bright red and hesitantly smiled at him and then nodded.

Kyuhyun dragged Sungmin to them and they sat on the floor to them. They unpacked all sorts of delicious Chinese food and digged in.

They all saw how Jongwoon sadly sighed as he ate. 

"What's matter hyung?" asked Donghae when he did it for tenth time.

"Nothing Hae. Really. It's just I miss Hankyung hyung. Now more than ever. He always helped me and was one with you guys who didn't pick on me. I was on the phone with him before practise. He cheered me up a bit, so I thought that I could do it but Heechul hyung caught me speaking to him and wasn't very happy about it."

"We miss him too and what Heechul did to you?" asked worried Kyu who knew very well that Heechul was scary when he was angry. 

"Nothing for you to worry about. Really. You worry too much. You'll get wrinkles soon." Kyuhyun gasped, offended by his hyung and started mumbling something about ungrateful hyungs which caused everyone around him to laugh. Atmosphere lightened up and they started chatting.

After they were done, they all stood up and gave Jongwoon tips how to master this dance.  

"Try to close your eyes and focus on the music. Nothing else. You know steps.  Believe yourself. You know you can do it." all encouraged him. Jongwoon closed his eyes and did as he was told. He let music through him and other watched him in awe. He was amazing. He gave his dance his own style it blown them away.

When he ended, Woon opened his eyes and stared at them. They looked weird staring at him gaping and not saying anything.

"What? What's going on? Was it that bad?" asked he nervously when silence stretched uncomfortably and he couldn't stand it anymore. They finally woke up and together said: "No! No! No,. In fact it was amazing." 

Jongwoon blushed at their praise and looked at Donghae who was furiously nodding. "Yes hyung. You were even better than me." 

"That’s not possible. I can't be better than you so I got it?"

"Yes hyung."

"Ok. Thank you so so so so so much for helping me. So now let's go out. It's my treat." said Jongwoon and his dongsaengs cheered. It was rare when Jongwoon decided go out.

They cleaned up studio and went to dorms to change. All were chatting happily, ignoring looks from members on them. Hyukjae was burning with jealously when he saw Donghae, dressed up in his tightest white jeans and black shirt throwing himself all over Jongwoon smiling and whispering into his ear. Heechul was also jealous; he couldn't still believe that after all that years he still talked to Hankyung when he, his best friend and exboyfriend still couldn't forgive him.

Little group of friends happily ignored all looks when they left all dressed up dorm. They called taxi and went to bar where they got into VIP section easily and Jongwoon ordered for them first round. 

Some time and few drinks after they were laughing and having good time when somebody asked: "Can we sit with you guys?". They heads snapped at them and they eyes grew wide when they saw whole Big Bang standing there in their glory.


	2. Chapter 2

Hyukjae threw door of the living room open earing glare from people there but he didn't care. He needed to show them something. He still couldn't believe it. They did not only go out, they had to do this thing. He run to the couch and was looking for remote control which he discovered in Heechul's hand only that paused him for second but then he demanded said remote control. 

"What? Are you of your mind? I'm your hyung! Show some respect." glared Heechul at him. What was he thinking, going around and have nerve to stop him from watching his dose of girl bands. 

"I'm sorry Heechul hyung but we can't miss this. I think everyone will be very interested in it." tried to explain Hyukjae and grabbed remote control ignoring Heechul's protest and changed channel to broadcasting and sighed with relief they didn't miss it. Everyone gave him curious looks and he only pointed to television where the news from entertainment section were starting and soon they knew why Hyuk was so desperate to show it to them. 

 _"Hello dear viewers. We have for you unexpected news! This is something nobody ever could predict. Some hours ago were spotted Yesung, Sungmin, Donghae and Kyuhyun from Super Junior in front of one of the most luxurious bars in Seoul. From a reliable source we got a news while ago that YG's Big Bang joined them which is something than never happened and now everybody we have a proof! As you can see on these photos they are having good time. They are laughing and drinking. This thing is going to be big. We are curious about reaction of their companies in the morning. We also have some videos that don't need any comments. Check out our twitter and Facebook for updates! Have a good night!"_ with that, commented part ended and they started showing videos. Everyone's jaws dropped. This really didn't need comment. They saw how they all drank together and even danced together. Hyukjae was watching how the tall one, TOP he thought was his name, had his arm around Donghae's shoulder. This was unacceptable. Fishy was his. Jungsu also got jealous, in reality he didn't hate Jongwoon, in fact he really liked him but he couldn't get over fact he was guy and so cute and he had trouble keeping his hands to himself so he rather yelled at him and was mean to him and now he had to watch him sandwiched between Sungmin and G-Dragon smiling like he saw him before this all bullying started. He smiled like this at him when he and Geng were helping him with moves when he wasn't idiot who now insulted his every move. 

Practically every member was shocked by this. They couldn't believe their own members were seen with Big Bang of all groups and they looked happier then when they were out with them. That actually hurt. 

After that nobody said a word and they went into their rooms to look at fan sites for updates and they only grew more mad and confused each passing minute. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the other side of city boys were having time of their lives. At first they were worried about Big Bang being with them but it turned out better than they expected. When they were leaving it was already 4 in the morning, luckily they only had evening practise so they could sleep it off.  

But on their way home Jongwoon surprised them by saying: "Hey guys. When others will ask this was completely my idea. You didn't want to come, I made you. And you didn't want Big Bang there. Are we clear?"

"But why hyung?" asked they confused.

"Because I don't want them to hate you too. I can take it. I got used to it but you don't know what it feels like so please let it be."

"That we cannot do hyung! It is not right for you to take everything on yourself."

"NO! You will do it! I'm your hyung you have to listen to me. I know what I'm doing." 

"Ok but we help you with everything else ok?"

Jongwoon just smiled and ruffled their hair that was when they were in front of dorms. He helped them from taxi, paid and rushed them inside. They were way more drunk then him and he had trouble keeping them quiet. When they finally got into living room he unfolded couch to make it big bed and he dropped them there. He removed their jeans and gave up on everything else when he wanted to go to his room; hand shot out and dragged him to them. He nearly yelled in surprise but fortunately kept quiet. 

"Where do you think are you going?" asked Sungmin with smile and Jongwoon was left speechless at how cute he looked with that smile, flushed cheeks and ruffled hair. 

"To my room?" he answered but it sounded more like question. 

"No you are not. You are staying here with us." answered Sungmin from him and his hands went down to Jongwoon's belt who froze when he felt Sungmin's hands on his skin. 

"Wh..wha..what are you doing?"

"I'm making you comfortable. You don't sleep with jeans on do you?" laughed Sungmin at his hyung's blushed face and added in his head how beautiful he now looked. Jongwoon blushed more when he realized it and quickly he pulled his jeans off and lied on the side of couch but they all dragged him into middle and squished him between them. Even Kyuhyun and Doghae who were supposed to be asleep. He sighed at their actions but didn't protested and when they whispered: "We love you hyung." he had to smile and whisper back: "I love you too so much." and with that he finally relaxed snuggled close to them and hoped that they would not get hurt by any of this. He didn't have that much faith in his fate because everyone hated him already and this only would fuel their fire.

"I hope you will not get hurt. I really hope in that. You three are my everything and I will do my best in protecting you." whispered Jongwoon to them before he finally fall asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

It upset Sungmin to no end to see his hyung so down. After their night in town things went downhill. Jongwoon took all the blame on himself. All Leeteuk did top them was to pat their heads but Jongwoon it was completely different story. For what seemed like eternity he screamed at him and Jongwoon just took it with his head bowed to hide tears that were streaming down his cheeks.  Sungmin never understood what happened between leader and his lovable hyung. They were once best friends. He was even sure that at that time something was going on between them but then Leeteuk hyung one day distanced himself from their lead vocalist. Slowly everyone copied their leader's behaviour leaving their fragile member alone even though they knew he couldn't handle it. 

He made his personal mission to make him happy again, despite their awkward relationship, they both claimed to have. He just knew that he needed to see him smile again and was very happy when Jongwoon hugged him after he approached him for the first time. He held him as he cried happy tears. After him Donghae and Kyuhyun came into picture too and since then they slowly brought their cheerful hyung back. 

So now they just helplessly stood as their Jongwoon sacrificed himself for them. He distanced himself, build thick wall around him not letting anyone in. He knew that occasionally he spoke to Hankyung hyung because he, himself was in contact with their former bandmate. He was also concerned but trusted Sungmin, Donghae and Kyuhyun to handle situation. 

They were now on break form vocal training when fateful message came in.

Their CEO requested Jongwoon's presence in his office immediately. Said man's eyes widened but nodded and with little fearful glance into Sungmin's direction, he packed his things and followed man out. After door shut behind him members started talking one over another. Everyone was confused. Lee Sooman never requested anyone. Everything was dealt through his vice presidents and their managers. Not with him personally.

Jongwoon shook with anxiety when he was opening door of the office after he was invited.

"Hello Jongwoon. I was waiting for you. Please sit."

"Hello Mr. Lee." replied Jongwoon with respect, bowed and slowly sat in front of desk. He looked nervously everywhere nut his president who just laughed.

"Calm down Jongwoon. You are not in trouble."

Jongwoon went red and peaked at Mr. Lee's face and when he saw him smiling he slightly relaxed. 

"You are probably wondering why I called you here don't you?" he stared and Jongwoon only nodded still too nervous to talk. "Well I want to give you a solo project." 

Jongwoon's eyes widened. He looked at president trying to find some kind of trace of joking but Lee Sooman was deadly serious. 

"Me?? Really?" asked Jongwoon with hope in his voice and brightening face. 

"Yes. You Jongwoon. I thought about this past month and I decided give it to you. I wanted to give you solo for long time but it wasn't right time."

"Thank you very much. Thank you. Thank you and may I ask why me?"

"Because I think you are the one who deserves it most and also I know how others are treating you..."

"You know?"

"Yes and it is not right. And also it is you because you are one of the best singers we ever had."

Jongwoon blushed at the praise. This meant world to him.

"You will start soon practising. I heard you have written some song. So it will be your debut single."

"Thank you very much. This means a lot to me." stood Jongwoon up and bowed to show his gratitude. 

"Ahhh, come on Jongwoon. It was only natural give it to you and it is not all." tried he get Jongwoon up from his 90 degree bow. 

"Really sir? What it is?" asked Jongwoon whose curiosity perked up.  

"I'll show you it but you have to promise that you won't speak a word about it to anyone."

"I promise sir."

"Also I would like to keep this project also secret until you debut."

"Why sir?"

"I want it to be surprise."

"Ok sir I will not say anything."

Sooman knew he could trust Jongwoon so he slowly opened his drawer and took out white envelope and pushed it towards Jongwoon.

"In this envelope is single paper and on that paper is written name. This person will help you with everything and will be on stage with you i think you will be very surprised but happy." and Jongwoon dying with curiosity took it and opened. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nearly hour after Jongwoon left door to practice room opened again and Jongwoon wiping his cheeks walked in. Everybody stopped what they were doing to look at him. He ignored them and walked to place where Donghae, Sungmin and Kyuhyun were sitting. 

"Hey guys, come with me. Mr. Lee wants to talk with you too." said Jongwoon quietly while looking at ground 

"Of course hyung." jumped all three on their feet and took their things.

"Mr. Lee said that others should take rest day off." said Jongwoon louder for everyone to hear it then turned around and leaved, leaving them confused once more.

When they were in safe distance from room Jongwoon turned to them.

"I'm so sorry guys. I didn't want to push you away. I just didn't want you get hurt. Please forgive me." looked Jongwoon at hem with tears in his eyes. Nothing more didn't need to be said. All leaped at him. Suffocating him in hug but he didn't care. He instead pressed himself to them crying because he had them back and now he wasn't letting them go. 

"No need to be sorry. We are sorry for not sticking up for you. We shouldn't let that happen. You were all alone." sobbed Donghae holding his hyung close to him afraid he would disappear from him if he let him go.

"Do we really need to go to his office hyung?" asked Kyuhyun with suspiciously glistening eyes.

"Yes we do. Mr. Lee said that he wants to see you." said Jongwoon with smile, dried his tears and dragged them in direction of office. He didn't even knock, just threw door open, leaving thhem speechless. It wasn't even five minutes and he was buck to cheery Jongwoon they knew and loved but his was not knocking at the most powerful man's in company door. They carefully went inside and they couldn't believe what they saw. Lee Sooman was laughing. 

"Come in guys. Don't be afraid, I don't bite. I'm sure you are wondering why I called you here. Nobody knows it right now besides me and one other person. Now I have question to ask. Are you friends with Big Bang guys?" he asked suddenly. They looked at themselves before carefully responding: "Well you could say that. Why sir?" 

"Because I, yesterday, had interesting conversation with CEO of YG. We decided on something. We want you perform together at GDA next year." he smiled at them and was met with only silence, not that he was expecting something different. This was huge shock. It was something that never anyone imagined to happen. Not even he but when he was that pictures from bar, yes he admits that at first he was little mad, but then he realized that they look amazing together. That's why he contacted Yang Hyunsuk last night and surprisingly he agreed. In fact he said that guys wanted collaboration for long, long time.

"So what do you say?"

"Yes, yes, yes. It would be great honour.  if you let us do that." answered Sungmin holding his excitement in. This would be huge step in music industry. 

"Ok. So it is settled you will practise set, I think, of 4 songs. But remember this is secret. No one will know about it."

"Of course sir."

"Junghoon knows everything about it so he will be maintaining your schedules. Is everything clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Amazing. So now you have free time, go rest and I thing you will get from BB pretty soon. So bye bye"

Jongwoon, Sungmin, Donghae and Kyuhyun bid farewell before bowing respectfully and leaving office. They barely held in but after door of van closed after them. They started screaming. Junghoon in driver's seat smiled for himself. They were like little kids. Fortunately they calmed down before they arrived to the dorms and there behaved like nothing happened.

Later Jongwoon was lying in his bed staring at ceiling replaying whole day over again. He couldn't still believe it. Solo project and now this with Big Bang. He felt like luckiest person in the world. He had his friends back and that what made him happy most. He felt his eyelids getting heavy with sleep so he rolled on his side hugged his favourite rabbit plushie to him and closed his eyes. 

His last thought before falling asleep was name of person that will be helping him with his solo. 

_Hangeng._


	4. Chapter 4

Following months weren't easy. They had to practise with group, then they had to do variety, then practise with Big Bang boys but they weren't complaining. They loved it. Practising with BB was something completely new, like a breath of fresh air. Often instead of practise, they just fooled around. After this practise they returned to dorms dead tired, falling asleep instantly but Jongwoon couldn't. He waited until others were fully sleeping and then sneaked out. He had another practise. This one made him most happy. He was doing it for himself and he got to spend time with his best of best friends. 

Practising with Hangeng was always fun. He knew how to make him dance properly. He was lucky to have hyung back like this and also he couldn't forget his dongsaengs from Exo. Lee Sooman asked him if he wanted some backup dancers and because Hankyung made up amazing chorography, he said yes. He did not expect Exo members to come. Kai, Sehun, Tao and Xiumin. He couldn't believe that someone successful like them wanted to be just backup dancer but they insisted that it was honour for them to help him.

He had to admit that they were super adorable. Especially Tao. That boy was totally adorable. How he wanted to learn everything. How he was scared of nearly everything. Even how he tried to hide that he was in love with Sehun. It was so cute; he had to smile every time he saw them together. 

Sehun without better words was brat but in good sense of words. He guessed that being maknae and evil went hand in hand. Like it did for Kyuhyun. He also was in love with Tao. Ahh, these two. He had to make sure to do something about them.

Kai was extraordinary dancer. Something like Eunhyuk. He was also nice little angel. He wasn't even kidding.

And with Xiumin he wasn't so sure what to think of him at first. Even though he was oldest among Exo members he looked and sometimes behaved like youngest. He could with Tao and Sungmin for cuteness but still he had shown of more manly side. 

With them he was never bored. He always laughed. Tao and Hankyung compete tried to teach him some Chinese. Tao even some martial arts. And he in exchange gave them some vocal lessons to improve. It didn't matter that he barely slept 2 hours a day. His insomnia in this case was very helpful but then one day Junghoon cornered him when he was on his way to practise room. 

"Hi hyung. Do you need anything?"

"Yes. Today practise is cancelled and tomorrow’s to and day after tomorrow too. You don't have any schedules."

"What? Why?"

"You need to rest Jongwoon. Recharge."

"I don't need to hyung."

"Yes, you do. And don't fight with me?”

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"You? Nothing. I will take care of everything. For those two days I will be your personal nanny."

"What?" stared Jongwoon at him with wide eyes in surprise. He couldn't mean that seriously. 

"You heard that."

"But hyung!!! It is embarrassing. I'm adult." whined Jongwoon like a little kid. Junghoon just laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Come on. It is not that bad." 

"It is."

"Nono."

"Ok. fine." admitted Jongwoon defeat and let himself to be led back.

"But hyung. What will others say? You know Leeteuk hyung. He will be pissed most that I'm slacking."

"He won't know."

"How? He will see me at dorms."

"No. you are not staying there. You have reserved suite."

"And what about my babies? I can't leave my turtles and Kkoming and Melo alone."

"That is covered. Don't worry for god's sake."

"Sorry hyung." mumbled Jongwoon, opened door of the van and climbed inside where he loudly gasped. Hangeng sat there with huge grin. 

"Woonie, your whining is so cute."

"I did not whine."

"Yes you did and very loudly."

"What are you doing here?"

"I will help Junghoon hyung with you." 

"Why is everyone so concerned?"

"Because it is must. I was the one to suggest for you to take break. You were nearly half dead. I told you over and over again for you take care of yourself and did you? NO. So now you have to endure me." laughed Hangeng at Jongwoon's horrified face.

Jongwoon mumbled something incoherent sounding like annoying hyungs who babied him and sat beside Hangeng, put his head on older man's shoulder and closed his eyes. Hangeng softly smiled and nodded at Junghoon who just sat down in driver's seat. He nodded back and started engine and drove to the hotel where they had reserved suite. When they arrived Hangeng slowly shook Jongwoon who instantly opened his eyes.

"I wasn't sleeping hyung. It takes more to put me into sleep." smiled Woon and climbed out of van. Hangeng sighed; of course it would and quickly climbed out of van after him. He didn't believe despite what Jongwoon was saying that he was completely awake, so put his arm around his waist and let him inside. Jongwoon just smiled and put his head at Geng's shoulder. His warmth was to his big surprise making him sleepy. 

Hangeng felt that Jongwoon's body was becoming heavier as he slowly was falling asleep. Not that he minded. He was more than glad that finally he finally stopped fighting sleep. When they arrived at suite Jongwoon was soundly asleep and Hangeng was carrying him in his arms. It wasn't any problem for him. Jongwoon was unbelievably skinny. It made him frown it looked like he wasn't eating properly, so it was another thing he should keep his eye on. He sighed but at least now he was here to help him. He still couldn't believe how others in group treated him. He was one of their most talented members and they were pushing him away. He didn't like it but couldn't do anything. It was so damn frustrating. 

When they reached suite he went straight into bedroom and put him in the bed. Gently took off his clothes and covered him in blankets. For while he just stood there watching Jongwoon's peaceful face and smile that played on his lips. He looked like an angel. With one last look he turned around and left the room to let Jongwoon rest without interruptions and secondly he had some work to do. 


	5. Chapter 5

At last they let him out of that damned hotel room after long 3 days. He didn't want to admit it but it made him feel better. He felt refreshed and was ready to jump back to work and also it didn't hurt that those 2 days he spent with his absolute best best friend in the entire world. They had a lot of catching up to do, sure they did talk on the phone and now Hangeng was here but with all that rehearsals there wasn't many room to really talk. So Jongwoon took this opportunity and didn't let go. It was easy like a old times but he knew that those times couldn't go back. He knew that Geng was now happy where he was. More happy than he could be here but it still stung a little inside of his heart, he didn't let it show though. 

"So what's excuse that I was MIA for 3 days?" asked Jongwoon when Junghoon drove him back to dorms. He was very curious about it because like he couldn't go missing for some time and magically reappear like nothing happened. 

"You had another rehearsals and some solo shoots out of Seoul and you stayed actually whole time in hotel room there so that's why there aren't any photos I know it’s hard to lie them but it is for good thing right." smiled Junghoon and glanced into reverse mirror too check on his favourite dongsaeng. Jongwoon was always his favourite. The boy was too humble and shy in real life it didn't really made sense when he performed and could make girls scream with only one certain look in his eyes. Jongwoon was sprawled on all backseats and chewed on his lower lip in deep thought. He shot back urge to squeal at sight. He felt like a mother watching her son which did not suit him. He was man; he was not supposed to have motherly feelings. 

"And what about that? When no shoots will come out? Won't be that weird?" asked Jongwoon little scared.

"Don't worry. Why do you think Geng was walking around with that camera? He actually took photos of you so after they go through some editing you will have your own photo book." answered Junghoon and laughed when he saw Jongwoon's face shine with glee. This was one reason why he didn't leave his job. There were times when he wanted to give up but seeing this always made him change his mind. 

"Ok hyung." hummed in response Jongwoon, closed his eyes and started to hum along with a song. It was some foreign group and honestly he didn't even know lyrics but it was nice and once he didn't have to focus on anything else than music. 

When they arrived at dorm there was nobody else besides Sungmin who pounced at his hyung right away. He missed him so much. He wasn't even allowed to call him. Nobody knew where he was and Junghoon didn't want to tell them anything.

"Hyung!!! Hyung! I missed you! Where were you? I couldn't even call you hyung. I missed you. At least text me next time? And aren't you tired? Or are you hungry? I could cook something for you." fired Sungmin questions at rapid speed clinging to his hyung. Jongwoon was flustered; his cheeks turned rosy and he was too stunned to answer.

"Hyung are you ok?" started to worry again Sungmin when Jongwoon did not respond to him. He slowly backed away to fully look at him.

"Yes, I'm ok. I just didn't know that you missed me that much? And was little surprised to be honest." answered Jongwoon quickly with cute blush still on his face. Sungmin sighed in relief and then noticed blush that was on Woon's face and smirked to himself. So Jongwoon was embarrassed by him throwing himself on him like that. Good, he could work with that. Oh how much fun he would have and maybe Jongwoon would finally notice that he liked him. Junghoon noticed look on Sungmin's face and instantly knew what was in younger's mind. He wasn't very subtle about his feelings even though he tried.  Jongwoon was same. He started to feel something more than just friendship towards Min and it was showing. You just had to look hard enough and he always did. He had to look out for his boys. 

"And no I'm not tired and yes I'm little hungry." continued Jongwoon and smiled sweetly at Sungmin who got little dazed. Junghoon just laughed to himself. These two boys. It will be miracle if something happens. Now it was just too damn cute for him to do anything about it yet. 

"I'll cook you something hyung. Just sit down and rest or we could go out for lunch and then shopping what do you say?" 

"You don't have any schedules?" 

"Nope. I'm free today." grinned Sungmin. 

"Ok. We will go out. It's been while since only us two were out together." clapped Jongwoon with his hands excitedly. It was while since he was out with Sungmin plus it gave him good reason to look at him without being creepy. 

"I just go change my clothes. It will be just a minute hyung. I'll be right back."  and with that Sungmin ran to his room to change and Jongwoon looked after him with fond smile.

"So it looks like I'm not needed anymore." smirked Junghoon when he saw how Jongwoon jumped, completely forgotten that their manager was there with them. It was too easy lost himself in bubble. 

"I'll be going now. Tomorrow's schedule you have in your diary and Geng will be calling you with another information ok? And don't forget to rest. Bye for now Woonie." said Junghoon goodbye and didn't forget to ruffle younger's hair who pouted up at him. He just laughed because ADORABLE and left.

Sungmin and Jongwoon enjoyed their "date" very much. It made them feel lighter and next day they threw themselves back to rehearsing for their big day which was coming closer and closer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two years, it took me two years to update this. I'm so sorry. I'm ashamed of myself. So many stuff happened. I joined university, dropped out after year, started working. And it is a year since I became fully responsible working adult who gets paychecks xD. I hope that there is someone who remembers this fic and will be pleased to find that there is update. Please, let me know in the comments.

As GDA grew closer and closer also rehearsals became more frequent. Jongwoon now was grateful that Hankyung made him rest since now sleep was word Jongwoon did not know. He rushed from one rehearsal to another. From variety show to photoshoot. From photoshoot to recording booth to company to rehearse again. He was constantly moving from one direction to another. He hardly had time to eat or even relax. He noticed it when his favorite jeans started became lose on him. Though he paid it no attention. He was doing what he loved and nothing could ever spoil that. He even tried not to get Leeteuk’s scolding to him that much as he used to. He had to admit it wasn’t working. It still hurt.   
But he was so grateful for his friends which were helping him so much through it all. For Kyuhyun and Donghae for cheering him up. For Big Bang who in such a short time became almost like a family. For Exo dongsaengs for looking up to him even though he thought he did not deserve it. For Hangeng who was best friend to ever exist. And lastly for Sungmin. The younger boy had taken permanent residence in his thoughts. He helped him so much. He took such a good care of him, reminding him that he needs time to relax. He took him out to eat, to go shopping, to just hang out near Hangang river. His heart always started to picked up its rate when he saw Sungmin’s bright smile. His heart always did that. It has been years since he started to feel something for Sungmin. He however did not think about it. He tried to ignore the feeling as he had to focus on all his activities. He needed to be one hundred percent perfect. He also tried to take care of his voice so he would not have painful and embarrassing voice crack during live performance.   
He smiled as he was thinking about Sungmin but his smile faded as he recalled the way other members treated him. They still hated him. Or at least they acted like it.  
Most Leeteuk and Heechul.  
Heechul, because he was jealous that he talked with Hangeng. Heechul missed his ex-boyfriend even though he would never admit it and he couldn’t bring himself to call him or even forgive him.   
And as for Leeteuk, Jongwoon could only guess but he tried not to. He didn’t want to know why their leader hated him. Why it was only him who always received punishment or was yelled at.  
He leaned against the window of the car as he was yet again on the move. He had last practice before GDA tomorrow and everyone told him that he will be going to sleep earlier today. He disagreed but as always no one listened to his opinions. Hangeng just glared him and told him that his opinion is invalid. Such a disgrace!  
He was even brave enough to told him that he is cute when he is pouting. He is lucky that he loves him and that he is best friend Jongwoon could ask for. Hangeng helped him so much during these past months. Jongwoon would be forever grateful to him. He had to fly between China and Korea so much and did not even complain once.   
After practice Exo members left because they had their own rehearsal but Jongwoon stayed behind. Although, he promised that he would try to rest he wanted to go over everything once more and because he had something more to prepare. Few weeks ago, namely 2 weeks, Lee Sooman called him yet again into his office and asked him to prepare two more songs for his performance. That added up to 4 songs he would perform. Never anyone performed that much at year-end awards, let alone singer who did not even had solo debut yet, but Lee Sooman was powerful man so he pulled some strings to make it possible. It showed how much he believed in Jongwoon and Jongwoon did not want to disappoint him with lacking performance. Thankfully, Mr. Lee helped him to decide on those songs. It was ballads so he wouldn’t have to worry about choreography. All songs were written by him. He had piles of his own songs. It was pain to go through all of them and choose some for his album.   
Even worse was choose to the ones he would be performing tomorrow. Jongwoon didn’t like making big decisions. He was type to overthink things just as now.  
He practiced his songs for so much only to be unsatisfied with his performance more and more. So now he just sat down in the middle of the practice room and stared at himself in the mirror. What if messes up tomorrow? What will he do? What will people do? Will people like his songs? Will people like him? What his band will say to it?   
He could already imagine what will Leeteuk and others say about it and honestly it was something he didn’t want to think about. He was more curious about Sungmin’s reaction and also Kyuhyun’s and Donghae’s. Their opinion mattered most to him.   
Before he even noticed it, tears already started stream down his face. The world seemed to close around him and he curled up on the cold floor and tried not to fall apart. He should have never agreed to this. He was too ugly, too bad at dancing, too bad at singing, too bad at being idol. He knew he was the least popular member of the group. He knew. Others were shining in variety shows, in dramas and all he has was his café and Instagram.   
Suddenly, he felt arms embracing him and soothing voice whispering in his ear: “I got you hyung, don’t worry, I’m here with you.”  
“Sungminnie…”  
“Pshhhh, hyung, let it all out. I’m here.”   
Jongwoon tried to stop himself but it was too late. Gates of tears were open and he sobbed into Sungmin’s shirt while latter ran comforting hand down his back, occasionally petting his hair while softly rocking them. Jongwoon slowly calmed down but remained in the position, too embarrassed to look up.   
“Thank you Minnie,” he mumbled into Sungmin’s chest and Sungmin responded with his hand running through elder’s hair: “There is nothing to thank for hyung. Come on, let’s get you home and into bed. You need a sleep.”  
Jongwoon nodded but as he made a move to get up, Sungmin stopped him and swept him into his arms. Ignoring Jongwoon’s protests he made way to his car, frowning at how light his hyung got.   
“Hyung, you need to eat more. I could probably carry you with just one hand.”   
Jongwoon’s protests died in his throat and blushing he buried his head to Sungmin’s neck, not even realizing how intimate their position was but Sungmin noticed. He noticed and was delighted to know that his hyung trust him so much and is comfortable with him to do such a thing. He tried to burn into his memory the way Jongwoon felt in his arms, warm breath on his neck, heat radiating from his face., the way Jongwoon smelled so nice.   
He put already sleepy Jongwoon into passenger’s seat of his car and before he even had chance to sit down in his own seat, Jongwoon already fell asleep. Sungmin fondly smiled and carefully moved away hair that got into Jongwoon’s eyes and caressed his cheek. He leaned in and carefully, so he wouldn’t wake hyung up, he placed soft kiss on Jongwoon’s lips. He loved Jongwoon so much.  
‘Tomorrow, tomorrow after awards show I will confess.’ Sungmin promised himself and with one last kiss, he drove them back to dorms where he put Jongwoon in his bed. When he made a move to leave hand shoot up from covers and stopped him.  
“Sungminnie, please, stay with me tonight.” Jongwoon who was supposed to be asleep whispered and pleadingly looked at his dongsaeng.   
Sungmin for long few seconds just watched how red coloured Jongwoon’s cheeks before nodding and slipping past the covers next to Jongwoon who immediately snuggled up to him and pressed his face to Sungmin’s chest.   
Sungmin’s arms wrapped around him and held him close. This hyung drove him crazy. How could he control himself? How could he when he had him so close? When he felt every little breath escaping his beautiful lips? He closed his eyes too and with Jongwoon’s soft exhales calming him down fell asleep too, wishing that he could stay like this forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you will like it :)


End file.
